


Luna

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: Ao escutar uma canção que tocava à esmo na rádio, Orihime se deixa levar pelas lembranças de seu amado Ichigo e dos momentos ardentes que viviam.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	Luna

Only you can hear my soul 

Only you can hear my soul

Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma 

Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma

A melodia que ecoava baixinha, quase que imperceptivelmente, chamou a atenção da distraída ruiva, que, debruçada na janela de seu quarto, sentia uma gostosa brisa lhe tocar a pele, além de fazer o tecido de sua curta camisola tremular vagarosamente, enquanto admirava a enorme lua cheia no céu. Nesse ensejo, Orihime virou-se, e levando seus dedos ao queixo, indagou-se intrigada.

\- Ué… acho que essa música já tinha tocado antes… - conjecturou sem muita certeza, pois como o rádio, estando acordada ou não, ficava ligado, e sempre na mesma estação, não tinha como afirmar se estava correta ou não em sua banal desconfiança - Bah! Que bobagem a minha… - resmunga num sussurro, pois seus acinzentados orbes se fixaram na figura de Ichigo, que dormia tranquilo em sua cama, tal como um anjo, depois de uma intensa sessão de sexo quente, porém cheia de sentimentos - Ichi… - sorri para si mesma, levando o indicador à boca, onde passa a roer de leve o cantinho da unha tingida de rosa, passando a rememorar aqueles momentos, que eram um misto de puro fogo e encantamento.

“ Os beijos molhados desciam o longilíneo pescoço da jovem, que arfava excitada ante à tão ousadas carícias, e estes, com sua textura sutil e sua temperatura quase febril, passaram a percorrer-lhe a clavícula marcada e seu atraente colo, enquanto as mãos masculinas brincavam com as alças do vestido azul, e munidas de certa destreza, fizeram segundos depois, com que o pedaço de tecido caísse, deslizando facilmente pelo corpo seminu da moça, que mesmo depois de anos de namoro, ainda corava ao ter sua escultural silhueta exposta aos olhos de seu grande amor.

\- Ichigo… - a voz feminina, que mais parecia um fiapo inaudível, fez com que um arrepio agudo percorresse cada fibra do musculoso corpo do Shinigami Substituto, que num gesto mais brusco, a traz para si ao puxar-lhe os cabelos da nuca, e também susurrando, sendo que colado à boca avermelhada, diz provocativo.

\- Você sabe do que eu gosto… - beija os lábios entreabertos com furor, deixando a ruiva praticamente sem ar, e continua a sibilar maliciosamente - Sabe o que fazer, então… - sorri de canto ao ver a expressão de luxúria na face angelical de Hime, e só Deus sabia o quanto essas nuances contrastantes dela lhe excitavam ao extremo.

Luna, tu

Quanti sono I canti che risuonano

Desideri che attraverso I secoli

Ha soltanto il cielo per raggiungerti

Porto per poeti che non scrivono

E che il loro senno spesso perdono

Tu accogli I sospiri di chi spasima

E regali un sogno ad ogni anima

Luna che mi guardi adesso ascoltami

Você, lua

Quantas são as canções que ressoam

Desejos que através dos séculos

Marcaram o céu para chegar a você

Porto para poetas que não escrevem

E seguidamente perdem suas cabeças

Você que acolhe os suspiros de quem sofre por amor

E doa um sonho a cada alma

Lua que me olha agora, ouça-me

Sem nada argumentar, ela passa a retirar cada peça da incômoda roupa que escondia o entalhado corpo de seu homem, começando pela camisa social preta, abrindo lentamente cada botão, e com isso, revelou o trabalhado torso deste, que geme ao sentir a língua quente de sua adorada a tocar cada gominho de seu definido abdômen. 

Nisto, as mãos inquietas desafivelam o cinto com muita facilidade, jogando a alguns metros dali, abrindo o botão e a braguilha da calça jeans de lavagem escura em seguida, descendo a peça em conjunto com a cueca box que tapava a nudez do ruivo, que sente sua virilidade latejar ao tê-la circundada pela mão esquerda de Inoue, que passa a movimentá-la, dando aquela parte da anatomia masculina o estímulo necessário para enrijecê-la, enquanto ainda se concentrava em dedicar seus carinhos e mordidinhas ao amplo e perfeito peitoral de Kurosaki.

\- Hime...

Only you can hear my soul 

Only you can hear my soul

Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma 

Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma

Com seus orbes sedentos, ávidos por satisfazê-lo, Orihime não hesita em depositar pequenos ósculos na glande rosada, descendo estes pelo corpo peniano, além de acariciá-lo com seus dígitos, fazendo com que Ichigo urrasse como um animal no cio, e tal percepção instigou-a a aprofundar-se mais em seu atrevimento, dedicando ao órgão latente algumas lambidas vertiginosas, para em seguida acomodá-lo em sua boca, movimentando-a num tortuoso vai-e-vem, sentindo a quentura da pulsante masculinidade, fato que a fez molhar de imediato, sentindo seus fluídos ultrapassarem a barreira que a fina calcinha de renda impunha, encharcando assim sua intimidade, e escorrendo pelo meios de suas grossas coxas.

“Ichi… como eu te desejo… desde quando nem sabia o que era de fato amar, até os dias atuais... sempre foi assim e sempre será…” pensou enquanto recebia alguns afagos do aludido em suas lisas madeixas, pois sua vida, desde que se entendia por gente, foi amá-lo… mais do que tudo, mais do que todas as coisas e até, na maioria das vezes, mais do que si mesma. Por anos não teve esperanças quanto à um romance ou algo do tipo, mas, ao término do Colegial, as coisas começaram a mudar, tomar outro rumo… o Shinigami Substituto, que por vezes parecia alheio e desinteressado em sua pessoa, passou a lhe demonstrar interesse, a ser mais gentil e cordial com o decorrer do tempo, e um dia, sem que esperasse, lhe pediu em namoro. Aquilo foi a glória, pois era um sonho bonito se realizando, contrapondo-se ao fato que, desde muito cedo acostumou-se à perdas e frustrações. Há três anos estavam juntos, unidos… mais do que por sexo ou sentimentos carnais, e sim por algo que ia além… que parecia mais um encontro de almas… 

Luna, tu

Che conosci il tempo dell'eternità

E il sentiero stretto della verità

Fa più luce dentro questo Cuore mio

Questo cuore d'uomo che non sa, non sa

Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore

Come un fuoco ti può bruciare l'anima

Você, lua

Que conhece o tempo da eternidade

E a trilha estreita da verdade

Faça mais luz neste meu coração

Este coração de homem que não sabe, não sabe

Que o amor pode esconder a dor

Como uma chama pode queimar-lhe a alma

Temendo gozar antes do previsto, Ichigo interrompe aquele magistral boquete, e ajoelhando-se, beija apaixonadamente a boca de Hime, que fecha seus olhos, vivenciando em sua carne todo o erotismo que seu homem lhe proporcionava. Suas línguas travavam uma luta feroz, insana, intensa… suas salivas mesclavam-se, seus sabores misturavam-se, seus gemidos e grunhidos ecoavam pelo cômodo, os levando à um estado de espírito singular… à um êxtase que somente eles conheciam, algo que lhes era único…

O contato vagarosamente se desfaz, e ambos os olhares se cruzam, e o brilho que estava contido nestes lembravam muito à chamas… verdadeiras fogueiras de paixão e libido, sentimento que permeava o coração e sangue dos mais jovens, e que todos esperam que permaneçam eternamente cravados em si.

Tomado por um ímpeto sem igual, Kurosaki levanta-se, levando em seus braços a doce ruiva, deitando seu delicado corpo na cama coberta por lençóis simples, porém cheiroso e macios, e se posicionando por entre as pernas abertas e semi-flexionadas dela, foi retirando a ensopada calcinha branca rendada, atirando-a para longe ao tê-la em mãos, e inclinando seu rosto sobre a intimidade rósea, pôs sua habilidosa língua para trabalhar, sorvendo o translúcido líquido que vertia da anatomia de sua fêmea, que não evitou gritar ao ser tão veementemente explorada, levando suas mãos às costas do rapaz, as arranhando sem dó, marcando com suas bem feitas unhas a carne do seu macho.

Ichigo degustava cada dobra, cada canto e recanto da mais íntima parte de Orihime, que não furtava em demonstrar com gemidos, arranhões e puxões de cabelo o prazer alucinante que sentia… a libido que percorria, junto ao seu sangue quase em ebulição, cada célula de seu frágil corpo, que tão logo foi acometido por um orgasmo visceral.

Luna, tu

Tu rischiari il cielo e la sua imensità

E ci mostri solo la metà che vuoi

Come poi facciamo quasi sempre noi

Angeli di creta che non volano

Anime di carta che s'incendiano

Cuori come foglie che poi cadono

Sogni fatti d'aria che svaniscono

Figli della terra e figli tuoi che sai

Você, lua

Você clareia o céu e a sua imensidão

Nos mostra somente a metade que quer

Como quase sempre depois nós faremos

Anjos de argila que não voam

Almas de papel que se incendeiam

Coração como folhas que depois caem

Sonhos feitos de ar que desaparecem

Filhos da terra e filhos seus

Arfante, Hime sente o dorso da mão direita de Kurosaki a acarinhar-lhe a face, e descer tais afagos aos seus fartos seios, assim como à sua delgada cintura e quadris. Viu naquele ato mais do que meros toques, e sim algo que remetia à uma genuína adoração… algo que transcendia à simplicidade de uma relação comum. Ichigo a amava.... mais do que isso, a venerava…

Enrubescida com tal constatação, ela mal teve tempo de processá-la em sua mente, pois foi invadida pelo colossal membro de seu homem, ato que a levou a arquear todo seu corpo devido ao prazer surreal que apoderava-se de si. Quando o percebeu inteiro dentro de sua intimidade, Hime simplesmente sorriu, pois adorava quando se unia à ele, tornado-se um só ser com aquele a quem devotava o seu melhor… desde hoje e desde sempre…

As estocadas que iniciaram-se lânguidas e suaves, agora se intensificavam em intervalos curtos, com uma pegada viril, seca, algo que Inoue particularmente gostava, e nisso, enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do ruivo, deixando implícito que queria desfrutar mais daquele ritmo frenético, e foi obedecida prontamente, pois as investida aumentaram assim como a força empregada nestas, e assim, sem muitas delongas, a jovem sucumbiu ante ao auge do prazer o qual foi exposta.

Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore

Che l'amore puo nascondere il dolore

Come un fuoco ti può bruciare l'amima

Come un fuoco ti puo bruciare l'anima

Alba lux, diva mea, diva es silentissima

Ma è con l'amore che respira il nostro cuore

E la forza che tutto muove e illumina

Que sabe que o amor pode esconder a dor

Que sabe que o amor pode esconder a dor

Como a chama pode queimar-lhe a alma

Como a chama pode queimar-lhe a alma

A luz branca, minha deusa, silentissima arte deusa! 

Mas é com o amor que respira o nosso coração

É a força que tudo movimenta e ilumina!

Ainda ofegante, e agarrada aos lençóis, Orihime sente seu corpo ser suspenso e trazido junto ao de seu ruivo namorado, que mira detenidamente em seus orbes cinzentos, e balbucia num quase torpor.

\- Eu te amo… te amo, princesa…

Mesmo comovida com tão honesta declaração de amor, Inoue não tem tempo hábil para responder, pois seu corpo novamente se encaixa ao dele, que finca suas enormes mãos nas alvas nádegas da jovem, ajudando-a a cavalgar por toda a extensão de seu mastro em riste.

\- Ichi!!! - ela exclama numa espécie de transe, pois já não estava mais no controle de suas emoções. Fora possuída pelo júbilo de ter seu corpo preenchido, de ter suas entranhas sendo desbravadas sem embaraços ou recato, e tudo isso por ter Ichigo em si… sua cara metade, sua alma gêmea, seu amor…

Se revezando em abocanhar e delinear com sua língua ardente os tentadores seios de sua amada, Kurosaki experimenta a maravilhosa sensação da quentura excessiva provida da intimidade de Hime, que continua a subir e descer sinuosa em sua grande masculinidade, o apertando, succionando sem piedade, e nisso, já não poderia mais se conter, emitindo assim um urro gutural, enquanto se derramava dentro daquela fenda aconchegante e quentinha.

Com a ruiva se deu o mesmo ao sentir o sêmen de Ichigo fazer morada em seu útero, deixando-se arrebatar por aquela sensação incrível, ímpar, que somente ele poderia lhe dar.”

Only you can hear my soul 

Only you can hear my soul

Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma 

Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma

Ainda perdida naquelas tórridas lembranças, Hime sai de sua divagação ao sentir um gostoso abraço rodear seu corpo, que já estava ficando frio devido à brisa que insistia em adentrar seu quarto. Virando-se com um largo sorriso no rosto, ela indaga curiosa.

\- Perdeu o sono, querido?

\- Não, não foi isso. - com ares de mistério, Ichigo estende sua mão até a cômoda, que estava bem próxima à janela, e mostrando uma graciosa caixinha de veludo à Hime, se põe de joelhos na sequência - Eu queria fazer esse pedido amanhã, no dia dos namorados, mas, confesso que não vou aguentar esperar até lá, portanto… - toma a trêmula mão direita da ruiva com esmero, deixando um terno beijo em seu dorso, para em seguida, colocar em seu melindroso anelar uma bela aliança em ouro branco, e cravejada com pequenos e belíssimos brilhantes - Aceita ser minha esposa, Orihime Inoue, e viver ao meu lado para todo sempre?

Envolta em um fascínio inigualável, a jovem também se ajoelha, e com toda meiguice que havia em seu ser o abraçou, falando com a voz embargada.

\- É claro que eu aceito! - o beija com sofreguidão, passeando suas finas mãos por entre os fios repicados dele - Eu te amo tanto, seu bobo! - ri divertida, e ele levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas.

\- Porque me chamou de bobo, posso saber?

\- Olha lá no relógio. - ela aponta com um leve manear de cabeça para o objeto, que estava pendurado em uma das paredes do cômodo, e o rapaz a acompanha prontamente - Viu? São meia noite e um. - ri mais um pouco - Estava tão preocupado em se adiantar ao me pedir em noivado, que não se atentou de que já estamos num novo dia… que hoje, além de ser dia dos namorados, tornou-se também o dia mais importante da minha vida… - beija sutilmente os lábios de seu amado - Te amo, Ichi…

\- Eu também te amo, Orihime…

Os dois se beijam com o ímpeto típico dos apaixonados, carinhos esses que os levariam a fazer amor mais uma vez naquela noite que parecia corriqueira, exatamente como muitas outras, mas que, por obra do caprichoso destino, se tornaria marcante ao longo de suas existências.

Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> A música usada na fic é Luna, do Alessandro Safina, e vou deixar o link dela pra vcs ouvirem ;)  
> https://youtu.be/QWvwGs7Ypc4


End file.
